


race, get off the floor

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment hunting, Multi, Race is not here for any bad juju, Sprace Apartment AU, but it’s endgame don’t worry, sprace, they’re besties who don’t even know they love each other, they’re in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race and spot need to find an apartment





	race, get off the floor

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this series is gonna be on a timeline and stuff but it’s all gonna be one shots bc lol who’s plot idk her  
> enjoy!!

“Can it have a spiral staircase?”

Spot looked away from the listings on his computer screen and shot a deadpan expression at his best friend. “It’s an apartment.”

Race stared back. “Can it have a spiral staircase.” He repeated.

Spot just sighed and looked back to his laptop. He and Race had been looking for apartments for almost a month now, and scrolling through this specific website for what was probably only two hours but what felt like eight thousand. They’d been roommates all through college, but considering they were entering junior year and equally despised dorm life, they’d decided to get an apartment.

As it turns out, apartments cost money. A lot of it.

And for some ridiculous reason, they were absurdly hard to find.

“Wait!” Race called suddenly, grabbing Spot’s wrist. “Scroll up. Doesn’t that one look nice?”

Spot clicked on it and nodded. It was a two bedroom with a sizable living room, even though the bathroom was small and the kitchen had quite possibly the ugliest backsplash to ever exist. But it looked nice, a good size for the two of them. And Jack would probably help them decorate it, too, if they asked nicely.

“It has an open house on Wednesday.” Spot noted.

They looked at each other for a long moment, nodding a bit, and simultaneously agreed that there was nothing wrong with checking it out.

—

“And I just think that the kitchen backsplash is so cheery.” The owner, April, called to the assembled people. There were only maybe seven people currently in the apartment, but she apparently decided that was enough to try and really sell the place to them.

It was excessively annoying.

“That backsplash could make me throw up.” Spot said gruffly.

“April could make me throw up.” Race remarked, folding his arms over his chest. “But her apartment is cute and I might want it, so act nice.”

“You say that like I know how to act.”

“ _Act_ like you do.”

“For Christ’s sake.” Spot huffed, but then he laughed, letting Race drag him into one of the bedrooms to check it out. It was quite a good size for an apartment bedroom, large enough for either of their beds and a desk or small seating area.

Spot stared in alarm as Race laid down on the carpet silently, arms and legs extending from his body until he resembled some strange species of starfish.

“Race, what the hell are you doing?” Spot hissed in alarm, glancing towards the open door and snorting.

“I’m analyzing the ambience of the apartment, Sean.” Race said calmly, lifting his head to pin Spot with his blue gaze. “I ain’t moving into a place with any bad juju.” He closed his eyes and inhaled.

Spot’s chuckle bubbled from his throat before he could stop it, and he shook his head fondly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “You are so fuckin’ weird.”

Race pointed a finger at him without actually opening his eyes. “Don’t come crawling to me when you’ve got Beetlejuice hanging in your room because you didn’t bother to check your atmosphere.”

Spot pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can you get off the floor before Artificial April comes in here and refuses to give us her apartment?”

“Artificial April, that’s a good one.” Race approved, nodding, and then sat up. He met Spot’s eyes, gaze shifting to something like sincerity. “You like this place?”

Spot just nodded.

“Me too. A strange amount.”

Spot held out a hand and heaved Race up, brushing a piece of lint off his shoulder and smiling. “No bad juju?”

Race grinned. “No bad juju.”

“Badass.”

“We making an offer?” Race asked, inhaling for a long moment.

Spot glanced around, and then nodded once more. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

He and Race started back for the living room, quietly talking back and forth as their hands brushed at their sides.

“Ooh! What about Aggravating April?” Race offered.

Spot looked at him for a long moment, and then started laughing so hard he was really just wheezing, doubled-over surrounded by people he didn’t know in his hopefully-future apartment. He might’ve been embarrassed, but he was with Race, and Race made him want to laugh. So who really cared, in the end?

**Author's Note:**

> they’re shameless  
> hope you enjoyed!!  
> love y’all  
> <333


End file.
